Pookie Fanfic - I'm Innocent!
This fanfic is created by Stampy Cat Fangirl, so please don't edit without permission! This fanfic is about a MELD named Ava Diamondsparkle, who was abandoned by her parents because she was a MELD. This is her story after. Characters Ava Ava is the main character of this fanfic and is an MELD. She is pretty much the average MELD; Rude, Sassy, Horrible. However, as her journeys throughout her life, a new path has opened up to her. A new path showing the good side to go. Will she be a MELD forever, or stop her evil deeds? Chapter 1: Abandoned "Nwo, Mumu, shut up and get mwe dat toy!" I screamed. I deserved that toy, and no other disgusting penguin deserved it. I needed that teddy. "No! Young lady, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I stomped my foot and yelled back at her, "THEN I HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" I jumped on the table and threw the cup of coffee at her, which shattered into a trillion pieces as it hit the floor. Just then, the biggy walked in, exclaiming, "What's going on?!" I lunged at her and pulled at hair until she started screaming. "MIND WOO OWN BUISNESS!!" I screamed, as my Mumu pulled me off her hair. "YOUNG LADY, GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! FIVE.... FOUR..." She yelled at me, but I didn't care. "THREE.... TWO..." I gave her the look that said, "See if I care." "ONE....." Then all of the sudden, she grabbed my by the flipper so tightly and dragged me into the car. My flipper started hurting, but I didn't care. I knew where we were going. She was going to buy the new toy for me so I could shut up. I ALWAYS found a way to get MY way. I smirked in victory, as we approached the Plaza. But then all of the sudden, she jerked right, and onto the road to the forest. "Mumu, woo idiot! The toy store is that way!" She said nothing and continued driving. When we got to the forest, she opens my door and said sharply, "Get out!" "What? Nwo, woo are getting my toy! Woo can't just weave mwe, woo-" I started, but then she pulled me put and slammed the door. "Otay, I'm going to punch you if-" She got on the car and slammed the door. "Mumu, get the teddy bear back here! I'm going t0-" VROOOOM. "MUMU! COME BACK! WOO DID NOT GET ME MY TOY!" I tried to follow her, but I tripped on a rock and nearly got ran over by another passing car. Chapter 2: Prep Encounter I didn't need my stupid mumu anymore. I could handle everything myself. All I had to was get my way, and my plan would succeed! A penguin with blonde hair tied in a pony tail came over. She was wearing sunset sunglasses, but I could see the excess makeup she put on her face. She was wearing a blue cheerleader dress, and was carrying around pom poms. "Eww, a pookie!" She stared, and flipped her hair. What the heck? This penguin was so ugly I could barf in her face. Way too much makeup. "Eww, what did woo do to your face! Did woo slather mud on it? Doesn't matter, you're so ugly, makeup couldn't hide your ugly face anyways." "Excuse me? I am the most prettiest girl in CPU. Everyone like adores me!" She said fluttering her eyelashes. "Shut up, woo look like the ugwiest girl in wour CPU." "Oh you little-!" I punched her in the you know what. I attacked her Pom Poms next and shred them up into pieces. I threw them into the air, and the wind carried the shreds away. She screamed, and burst into a million of tears. "How am I going to become the Captain Cheerleader now?" She stood there crying, and then looked around, shocked that no one was coming to help her or had a look of pity on their face. Instead, the other penguins were trying to maintain their laughter or were rolling on the floor laughing. "You don't know who you are messing with!" She screamed at me, but that made them laugh even harder. When she was sobbing even more to get attention, I threw a snowball at her face. CLUNK!! Her sunglasses' lens popped out, and disappeared into the snow. She screamed so loud a guy in China dropped his noodles! She stomped her foot on the snow, but that was exactly where the sunglasses were hiding. It crumpled into a mess that no one could ever guess it was sunglasses. She burst into tears even more, but that just made the crowd laugh so hard I could see some people crying. Penguins from the CPU was laughing at her to now. The remains of the snowball on her face melted, and it ruined her makeup. Now her face looked like she was covered in black ink, with ugly shades of pink and blue. I lunged at her to do the final hit. My nails had turned into claws so sharp it could split steel into half. RIIIPPPP. Her cheerleader dress because ripped, and the whole entire crowd could see her panties now. The crowd began to cry or rolled on the floor laughing. I laughed too for a bit, before remembering I was abandoned by my mumu. As the crowd was still laughing at the crying cheerleader, I sneaked away into the deep, dark, forest. Chapter 3: Forest Pixies I sat on a log, as the sun began to dive under the horizon. I already planned on what I would do. I had a map with me, hidden in my pocket, so I could navigate my way to the Pet Shop. There, I could easily trick the workers into letting me stay there until a rich mumu came by and picked me or hosted a pookie contest. Rich mumus ALWAYS give their pookies whatever they want. I can act like the most perfect pookie too, so there is no doubt I would win or not get picked. All of the sudden, the bush next to me began to shake violently and quickly. I leaped up from the log faster than a cheetah. "Who's there?!" I yelled. If it was a penguin, I could act like an innocent pookie to let me stay somewhere safe with them. Then I would cause trouble and leave. A strange figure floated in the air. I could barely make out what it was. A penguin? A bird? If it was, it was a very large one. It couldn't be a penguin, because it had wings, but its body was screaming, "I'm a penguin!" When it floated up against the sun, I could figure out what it was. "A f-fairy?!" I gasped. But fairies weren't real! How could this be? "Hello, little one." A soft and melodic voice spoke. The voice came from the fairy. "What are you doing here?" She asked her wings fluttering as she spoke. "W-w-well..." I began, pretending I was about to cry. "M-m-my mumu weft mwe here b-b-because..." Fake tears began spilling out of my eyes. "My wista.... S-s-she bullied mwe, and she blamed m-m-mwe... So my mumu weft mwe here..." I broke out into fake tears. "Oh, you poor thing!" She said, and picked me up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" My eyes were dying of laughter. She fell for the trick! She floated over to a pink tent. By it, was a campfire with sausages and marshmallows scattered around it. She motioned me to come forward. I knew I was going to leave for the petshop at night. This place was uglier than a pig's pen! But I pretended I was amazed and looked around with my big, emerald, eyes. "Here, I'll get you food." She opened her bag and pulled out a strange liquid material. It was purplish and pinkish. I wanted to barf on her face, because it looked so disgusting. She served it on a plate. I ate it, and nearly barfed all over the place. "Wowie! This is so wummy!" I faked a smile and giggled. I forced the rest of the food in my mouth. By now, the stars were winking above on the sky. "Here, you can share my tent." When I entered, I became green and held my breath. It smelled like barf! Chapter 4: Journey to the Pookie Adoption Center When the fairy was fast asleep, I knew it was time for me to make my leave. Quieter than a ninja, I carefully snuck out of the tent. I was relieved, the smell of barf in tent made me throw up. I looked around for anything I could use. I spotted a package of sausages, so I quickly stuffed it into my backpack I had also stolen from the fairy. I stole her water bottle too, but I checked to make sure it wasn't the gooey liquid. I picked up a match, set on fire by using the dying campfire, and then threw the match onto her tent. Flames started to catch on it, so. I turned around and sprinted away. It was her own fault she forgot too completely put out the fire. I sprinted faster into the woods. It was getting chilly though, so I put on my jacket. Using my map, I figured the Plaza wasn't far away. That's where the Pookie Adoption Center was. Though I hated the disgusting other pookies, it was the exact spot where rich mumus come. I ran faster, until I saw a soft light in the corner if my eye. My heart nearly jumped out of my mouth. Was that the light from the Pookie Adoption Center? I tiptoed carefully. I was greeted by the Pookie Adoption Center when I stepped out. I did the happy dance, before remembering that my mumu might be here. Whenever she lost a pookie, she would always go here to get a new one. I had tons of sisters before, but all of them ran away, so she kept adopting new ones. Soon enough, she gave up, and just kept me because I was her original pookie. Remembering my act of innocence, I pretended I was hurt and limped into the lobby of the center. I pushed open the door. "Hello? Can I help you?" Said a voice. I pretended to whimper and said weakly, "C-c-can I stay hwere? M-m-m-my mumu *sniff* Threw me onto to the streets." Fake tears rolled down my checks. "Of course sweetie pie! Anyone can stay here, but I need you to fi-" Began the woman, but then the door to the center itself opened. It was my old mumu. Chapter 5: Enter The Adoption Center Before anyone could say, "MELD!" I jumped behind the plant by the door. My mumu blinked once, and then shook her head. "Must be my imagination..." She mumbled, as she walked over to the lady. By her side was the ugliest pookies I've ever seen in my life. She nearly made be scream in disgust and faint. She was wearing her hair in pigtails, and had a white boa that was too long for her. She looked as if she was trying to look like a prep, as she had makeup on her eyes. Why the heck does she have makeup on her if she is the ugliest creature ever? She was wearing a simple pink butterfly shirt, and now she was picking her nose. Or was it her butt? Anyways, my mumu said something to the lady I couldn't hear. I caught onto the words, "No... yes.... Adoption..... I will take care of her..." I held my breath until I nearly went blue so she wouldn't see me when she walked out. Unfortunately, I saw the biggy take a glance at me when I thought the car had already left, but it had not. "Crap!" I thought. She gasped, went purple, and then sinked under the window. "Is something wrong sweetie? Why did you hide?" The worker asked, as she put away some papers. I faked sniffled and said, "T-t-that was my old mumu.." I brushed a tear out of my eye. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, and gave me a tissue. "Sweetie, I'd be happy for you to stay, but you need to fill out this form first." Obviously, she knew I was old enough to write, so I had to go along with it. "So your name is Ava Diamondsparkle, yes?" I nodded in response. "Age 6?" *nod* "Abandoned?" *sniffle, and then nod* "Alright then, you're free to go! Your room number is 235. 235?! That meant there was 235 pookies here now, including me. "Tank woo, missy." I said as cutely as possible, and walked into the lobby. Chapter 6: Evil Deeds The lighs were dimmed, since it was probably around 10 PM. It has only be 30 minutes, yet it felt like a hour. Very few pookies were still in the play area, most of them half of asleep or staring at me. I glared at the ones who stared at me. "Mind woo own buiessness!" I snapped at them. The worker who was watching the pookies left in the play area gave me a disapproving frown. I shrugged at him, and then left the area to find my room. The LOONNGGG hallway of rooms seemed to stretch on for miles. Strangely, most rooms still had light in it. After walking a mile, I found my room. It was tiny, and it looked like a pig pen! I sighed, and pushed stuff out of the way to make a path to get to the bed. I could tell someone else had once been here, and the workers never bothered to clean their stuff up. Realizing how tired I was, I turned off the light and passed out. ~~~ I woke up to the noise coming from the Food Area. It was 9:00. AM! I had overslept! I scrambled out of bed. I forgot to change into my PJs, so I threw off my clothes and put fresh new ones. Same tiara, white boa, pink dress, and bunny slippers. I tried to look as innocent as possible. I said, "Hwi!" To all the workers, who smiled in response. When I found my way to the Food Area, it was so noisy I wouldn't be able to hear a lion roar because of how noisy it was. "Shut up, woo are so annoying!" I screamed, but no one seemed to notice, not even the workers. What had happened? Everyone was supposed to follow MY way, not ignore me! I stormed off and went to the counter to get my food. It was pancakes with hash browns. It looked disgusting, but looked much more appetizing than the goo I ate yesterday. When I came back, I realized where I had been sitting once was taken by another pookie. "Hey, get out of my spot, ugwy face!" I said, as I shoved her aside to make room for myself. Her tray fell to the ground, and the food splattered all over on the ground. "Hey! Dats mean!" She yelled, and tried picking up the food. I stomped on her food making it mush while chanting, "Dirt pwettier than woo!" In a taunting tone. I hadn't noticed that the whole entire Food Area had gone silent. Chapter 7: Pookie Contest "I'm sowwy everyone... It's just that I have really bad anger issues, and she said I was ugwy..." I said and stared at the floor, but I was actually smiling. What a good lie! "Don't worry, she is the big meanie!" A pookie yelled and pointed at the pookie I was bullying and a bunch of others agreed. Then a worker came up to the pookie I was bullying. "Lilia, go to the corner! Now!" She sternly said. "B-b-but, I didn't..." She trailed off when she saw the look in the worker's eyes. The noise went back to normal, and I sat where Lilia was sitting and ate the food. Disgusting and cold, but at least it wasn't the stuff the fairy gave me. Where were the fancy food for the best pookies like me? After that, I walked to the toy room and sat on a bench thinking about what I would actually do next. Either, A. A rich mumu will come and adopt me, after all I am the cutest here. B. I go to a rich mumu's pookie contest. I hoped for option A, so it would be much easier, but B wasn't that bad either, despite the amount of pookies going to be there. I hadn't realized I was thinking about this for so long, it was already 5:30 PM! I missed lunch! My stomach grumbled at me and I rushed to the dinner area. For all thinking, I was really tired after and quickly fell asleep. "Pookie Contest At My Iggy!" What? Is this a dream? "Cuties Needed!" Whoever is saying that sounds rich... I gotta go see who it is! I had slept in my clothes without changing again so I ran to the penguin. A bunch of rare, normal, and ewwie pookies were crowded around her. I pushed everyone out of the way and observed her. I did a mental check list. Limo, check. Rare, check, she has the rare sunglasses and blue coat. Family is rare, check, I see a rare biggy next to her. Good hair, check. Perfect! I tapped her shoe and cutely said, "Missy moo? May I come!" "Of course!" She responded, and put me in her limo and drove to her igloo. Here we go. Chapter 8: Just Let Go The missy moo dropped me off with the other screaming pookies. I looked left and right, and realized these pookies were actually quite rare. I shrugged it off, and focused on what I would do when I won. After several minutes later, the missy moo finally came! A limo pulled up, and... "Goood evening my cuties! I am Missy Moo, the mumu!" The Missy Moo came walking out, and sime pookies threw flowers hoping to get attenttion. I facepalmed, knowing the Missy would be annoyed by it instead. "Let's also welcome... Dudu!!!" A rich and fine penguin came walking out, throwing Pookie Candy into the crowd. I shoved a pookie down and caught a candy. Thankfully, no one saw. "Biggy!!!" A popular, rich, and friendly looking penguon came walking out. She waved to everyone and smiled at rare pookies. "And... Uppie!!" A golden retriever came barking out cheerfully and joined the family. They were really rich, I had to win this! "Alright, rules! Leave if you are out, no stealing seats, no fighting, and have fun, cuties!" I nodded my head cutely as possible. wip Category:Fanfictions Category:By Stampy